User talk:Nobody700
Welcome Nobody700 }! -- MasterDeva (Talk) 22:31, 6 April 2013 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} (Nobody700 (talk) 20:04, April 9, 2013 (UTC)) Nobody You are NOBODY.You shall not be missed. 04:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I shall be, who would make puns about nobody if I wasn't around... BAKA! User:Nobody700 You have a point. 11:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Adding a sig Do add your sig somewhere,just press the button provided by the editor or use 4 tildes (~~~~) 16:27, April 9, 2013 (UTC) User:Nobody701 If you're the one who created User:Nobody701's account, I have to warn you that it can be considered as a sockpuppet, which is forbidden on Wikia. No, I did not, I had no idea of this person until you have notified me, but thank you for telling me some unoriginal loser has stolen my logo, good day or night wherever you are! (Nobody700 (talk) 20:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC)) Me being banned. I have been banned for 'Harrasment' really all i did was joke around and make a wron judgement of accidently calling a male use a female user because i mistook his AVI, so... can i talk to a administrator for getting back in? Also I have checked on the ban's, I was supposed to get a warning before I should have but I did not, also I was punished for insulting people, but I was also insulted by the person who kicked out my blogs, I, the closest insult I ever made in a non comedic way shown, was when I called Galaxy9000 a women when he was a man, I am sorry for that but I did not know at the time, so, may a administrator help me or give me a good explained reason why I should stay banned? (Nobody700 (talk) 03:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC)) Sig Correct your sig bro :|-- I have none. 04:39, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Wut?-- I don't have a sig. Unless this counts. 04:51, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sock Oh, give it a rest. It's only a 2 hour ban. Normally if someone admitted to being a sock that'd be it. Even I've been chatbanned before. 00:34, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I know. I'm not serious. If it's protocol, I'll lay off. Nobody700 (talk) 00:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) D'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Oh look, first time I go to your profile since you joined and made fun of MDM (good good days) andddd IT'S YOUR ANNIVERSARY! Hey, happy one year in here. *Reports Nobody to staff* No more anniversaries for you---I mean HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! 16:54, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Doc Is there nothing I could take to relieve this belly ache? He hung himself with a guitar string (talk) 22:46, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Vodka is better for that. SeaTerror (talk) 02:51, September 12, 2014 (UTC) anarchy come back, u must...... let's make this wiki a fun place again shall we? *tears roll down cheek while doing military salute* *don't know why i did that*.... Naruichi96 (talk) 21:26, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ^ He's back, and now some guy named King needs him more now.